Mi Amor, Muffy
by Love Star
Summary: For fans of the AWL version (GC). Sequel's up! This time the story is told from Jack's POV. R&R Bits of shoujo-ai.
1. Blue Feather

Blue Feather

 Introduction: For AWL fans of the series, I decided to try something a little different. Tell me what you think of it, as it is a one shot. If a lot of people are interested, I might even continue it or something… 

    I stared up at the sky, twirling the pretty feather between my index and middle fingers. Slowly I whipped it around and around, careful not to dislodge any of the beautiful blue fibers. A friend of mine had given me the feather, mentioning something about it being a proposal item. I didn't quite understand what to make of it really. There was no one in this village that I would want to propose to… well… almost no one.

    I turned over on my stomach in the sand, shaking my tussled hair in order to disperse the numerous grains of sand from it. The waves crashed behind me, and the sparse green hill lie before me. Atop it stood the Blue Bar, which had been my choice of comfort for the past year or so. I twirled the feather again, holding it up to the bar where she worked. The feather took up the whole bar from this angle, and when I spun it again it gave the bar a bluish tint, which is something you would've expected a bar called Blue to have. My thoughts wandered from the feather however, and on toward the pretty bartender at the Blue Bar: Muffy.

   Golden locks and a pair of emerald eyes flashed through my mind. Sometimes at night when I pressed my mind hard enough I could see her perfectly, from her black headband to her ruby red dress, all the way down to her pretty black heels. I loved to idle the hours away sitting at the bar watching her move about in those heels as I sipped my drink. Sometimes on the nice nights she'd even pay for me, and then reward my confused expression to her kindness with one of her shining smiles. I felt so childish sometimes, considering most of the time I spent at the bar was purely to watch her.

    Rock had noticed my sudden interest from the moment I stepped in. He had begun to follow me from dawn till dusk, making sure I didn't do anything stupid or go anywhere near Muffy. I gave in to his antic immediately, just so that I wouldn't raise any suspicion in Muffy. Rock liked Muffy a great deal, and usually whenever I popped into the bar he was there, conversing with her in the back room or bugging her while she worked. Usually I'd just stalk to my seat in my usual sulky fashion, pretending I was brooding over something else. But when Muffy caught my eye all the petty jealously washed away, replacing my general moodiness with enough lighthearted energy that I almost beam. Instead I'd incline my head, a wry smile on my face and a relatively glazed look in my eye. Behind her, Rock would give me the dirtiest look. I didn't understand why I was such a threat though; I mean sure, I knew where her diary was and he didn't, but there was no way she'd ever go for me. Not in a million years.

   For the umpteenth time in the last year or so a pang of guilt and pain echoed in my lonely interior. She was never to be had. I would never learn what it felt like to hold her in my arms, or to kiss those beautiful lips she so beautifully adorns with ruby red lipstick. I sighed and let the feather droop a little, wondering if I should give the feather back kindly. He had told me to give it to someone I loved dearly and see what happened, and I was willing to trust him. The only question was did I trust myself around such a powerful gift and such a lovely, fragile creature?

    I got to my feet and dusted my clothes off, making sure the feather still stayed to its sleek shine. My mind wandered as I walked, and instinctively I ended up at the Blue Bar instead of my usual destination, the mansion. I liked to listen to the piano music almost as much as I liked Griffin's music, although lately I found myself more and more drawn to the guitar tunes Griffin crooned than to Lumina's elegant classical. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that most all Griffin played were love songs.

   I pushed open the heavy door into the musky dark interior of the bar. The air was heavy with the perfume of wine and other assorted mixtures Griffin came up with, and from the looks of the place it was a pretty big workday. Not a single customer in sight, not even Rock. I walked in slowly anyway, careful to keep a low profile. I could hear Muffy rummaging around in the back room, probably fixing her hair or re-applying her make-up. At the counter stood Griffin, shining a pretty gold goblet. He noticed me almost immediately, and set the goblet down on the counter, ready for whatever it was I desired, "Well hello there, how's life been going for ya?"

   I nodded, muttering a quick 'okay' and sat down at the bar. "What's Muffy doing?"

  Griffin smiled down at me with those twinkling eyes of his in an almost knowing look. "The usual, just making sure she looks pretty enough for the customers. She's been a little skittish lately. I can't get her to eat all that much, and she worries like you wouldn't believe…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm wondering if it has to do with that damned Marlin. He mentioned last night that she was getting fat, which as you and I know is-

  "… a crock of shit," I finished with a low growl. Griffin laughed and went back to cleaning the rest of the cups. "But hey, go on back. Maybe you can cheer her up."

    I didn't even wait for the rest of whatever he was saying. I was about ready to kill Marlin for calling her fat. She's the skinniest woman in the village, far surpassing Marlin's precious Celia. Honestly, Marlin could be such a dolt at times. Luckily my rage hadn't shown on the outside, and I managed to calmly knock on the door instead of barging in like I wanted to. See? I can control my temper just fine…

    Bastard.

  "Come in," Muffy's voice rung through my ears, sweet as bells. My mood turned up a little, and I clicked the door open and walked in. She turned from the counter she was sitting at and smiled up at me, "Hello! I was wondering if anyone was going to come today. You're the first."

   I opened my mouth, but nothing really came out, except maybe something between a grunt and a squeak. I don't think I've ever squeaked before. It's an awkward position to be in when you squeak. Muffy giggled at my response, "Did Griffin have trouble making one of his concoctions or something? What's the matter?"

   My mind sort of froze, and the most I knew was happening was that the heat was rising in the room. I closed my mouth abruptly, figuring I looked like a complete fool, the blush creeping up my cheeks. My red appearance only made Muffy giggle harder, "You're so cute when you get drunk! Pretty soon your cheeks are going to match your hair!"

   She thought I was drunk. Good lord. I relaxed a little, the air around me beginning to cool. I slid my hands in my pockets, returning to my usual stance. Suddenly my hand brushed against something. The feather.

   My heart raced. Could I give it to her and say it was an early birthday present? There was no way I was going to say anything regarding my feelings. I mean sure, I trust Muffy with my life, and we're fairly close friendship wise. I know all about her little mishap with the friend that betrayed her, and after I found out about it I wanted to buy a gun and shoot the guy. But unfortunately Forget-Me-Not Valley is a pretty peaceful place, hence my hippie friend Gustafa's presence. If there were any firearms in the valley Gustafa would burn them, or give them to the fireworks twins for some new firework. People were that way in this village. I doubt anyone except for maybe Galen has ever been or seen a war.

   Still, I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to hurt her, and I most certainly didn't want to betray her trust like that other guy did. The most I wanted to do was to protect her from those idiots who played with her skirts and catcalled or whatever. Some men in this town have some serious issues. Rock was the worst of the lot. I tend to think maybe he was dropped on his head when he was kid. The boy is insane.

  I began to strike up a conversation with Muffy while my mind reeled, trying to buy some time with her before the mob of sweaty men raced into the bar and she'd have to get back to work. It worked, and soon we were talking about our desire to leave the valley. The place may be peaceful and all, but Muffy desired the city, see the sights, like I do. Maybe I really should tell her, we could even run away together… what am I thinking?!

  But… there was a nagging in my mind, telling me my feelings were much more than they appeared. I used to deny it in my head, say that there was nothing there, only friendship. It was just a deep friendship I had with her, nothing more. Maybe if I just… no! I could never tell her! I could never begin to explain, let alone give her this godforsaken feather! Why did he give this stupid thing to me anyway? What would I need it for? He sure has a weird way of-

   It hit me. He knew. HE KNEW!

  "Are you okay?" her emerald eyes were filled with concern. Concern for me. I'd let my mind run away with me and made her worry for nothing. Geez. Still… he knew all along didn't he? He's been watching me from day one… I knew it was weird that he kept following me and giving me stuff, but…

   I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm fine."

  "Are you sure? Your face has paled some…" she stood up and walked over to me. Suddenly we were standing face to face, and she was watching me with those beautiful eyes. The blush crept back to my face, and I knew. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to trust her fully… I wanted to love her for her without any worries about if she saw whatever the heck was going through my mind about her. I love her.

  Those three words rang in my head like chimes. It felt so nice to say them, even if it was in my head. I love her. I love Muffy. Before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled out the feather.

  Her eyes caught it almost instantaneously, and they widened a little. "Oh? Where'd you get that?"

   I raised it a little so she could see, although it was still firmly clenched in both my hand. Jack had given me the feather for a purpose, something he knew I could do better than him. He never wanted marriage, ever since he understood that he could never have me. She was all I wanted, to be with her, to protect her, to love her. He understood, and in one last attempt to make me happy, he gave me this little feather. For just a moment, I was happy I had a friend like him. Instead of wanting me for himself, he let me go, and hopefully if this works, gave me to Muffy.

   With new confidence I held the feather out to her. "Muffy… this… t-this is for you."

  She looked positively enchanted by it, which made my spirits soar. "Oh, Nami! It's beautiful! Thank you!" And yet her smiled faded as she took it from my hand, "But… what is it for?"

   I swallowed hard, trying to keep my emotions balanced. I inhaled slowly and smiled weakly at her. This was the woman I trusted, my best friend. She is the woman I have loved ever since I came to this valley. I only wanted to be with her. Always.

   "I love you Muffy."


	2. Amorous Tricks

Amorous Tricks

Sequel to Blue Feather. Enjoy.

I stared out the gray window, rain slacking against it relentlessly. The alarm clock on my desk ticked gracefully, a slow and steady sway. The TV fizzed; the weather channel was having technical difficulties. Not that it mattered; that particular weather channel was never accurate.

Ignorance is bliss I kept reminding myself. What I would never know would not hurt me, or so I hoped. So what if I had given her the blue feather, so what if I just let the girl I loved walk right out of my life and into the arms of a… dare I say it… woman?

A chill ran up my spine, like Lumina was playing light fingers along my bones like the keys of her piano. I shifted uncomfortably, the cat murmuring groggily in protest of the sudden change of position. It stiffened and sat up, turning its two yellow eyes to me. Sleek black fur bounced to the floor, and the cat padded away, slightly offended.

Watching the cat stalk out of the room reminded me of when I first proposed to Nami. She was cold, and I was young, so very young. Her answer was brief, even though I had checked her diary, asked villagers, everything. They all said the same thing: Nami would marry me.

Dismay still clung to me at times, although it withered to shock after observing her more. I followed her footsteps, hoping I could pounce at the right moment to snag her, to change her mind… instead I found loving stares in a certain blonde's direction, a total lack of thought processing when she walked into the bar, drink after drink bought, but never a drunken stupor, oh no, the vomiting didn't occur until after she was safely out of sight. I worried endlessly over Nami's behavior, wondering what was wrong, what could force her into such a crazed lifestyle that she would do this to herself… to me.

Naturally it hit me as I watched her vomit into the moonlit grass beside the bar. She liked girls, more accurately Muffy. It had nothing to do with me now, and it was no longer in my hands. If this was whom she loved, so be it. If I couldn't have Nami, then I'd die making her happy…

So I shoved it into her hands, and as she walked away, stiff and confused, wiping bile from her lips, her walk was of a cat. It was just as it was when I proposed, and just as my cat had walked. Sleek, shining, no emotion despite what may lie beneath.

I did not see Nami after that night. I restrained my urge to seek her, the question gleaming on my lips, lips that had once held hers. Many questions dotted my mind, now that I think of it, but I could never ask them. Not now, not in her state. I'd bide my time, hell, I'd stay a bachelor forever despite Celia's confession today. She actually wants to marry me, I keep telling myself.

Yet my mind still wanders to Nami…

There was a brisk knock at the door. Without hesitation I leapt for the knob, wrenching it open as fast as humanly possible and then some. Praying, hoping for a glimpse of red hair…

Instead it is golden; instead it is wet. Muffy stared me in the face, mascara running down her cheeks from the rain, black rivulets that almost looked like tears. Drenched from head to toe, her usually bright green eyes dull with a deep sadness. I stepped out of the way and let her come in, her heels clicking water from her dress to the wooden floor.

Muffy sat in my kitchen, curls soaked and dripping, slowly unrolling into her actual straight hair. Everything about her was wet, horribly wet. I said nothing as I went into the bathroom to fetch some towels, handing them to her without expression. She returned that same stunned silence with her own deepened one. It was never a good sign if Muffy stayed silent.

She wrapped the towel around her, clinging to it and shuddering. It took me a moment to realize that the black rivulets adorning her cheeks were not from the rain, but from tears. Her shudders turned to sobs, heavy, deep sobs that throbbed along with the rain against the windows. I knelt beside her and hugged her wet form as she cried into my shoulder rhythmically.

"You can stay here tonight."

She left the next morning without a word. There had been no exchange of words, since both of us understood. I stood at the edge of the farm in the morning light, watching her walk up the dampened street. It was about 8am, so Nami would be out wandering the village for a while. I glanced around for that usual fleck of red in the distance, but there was nothing.

A few hours later after I'd finished my chores I decided to drop by the Inn. Ruby smiled at me and told me that Nami had gone out, probably down to the pond. I nodded a quick thank you and rushed down to the pond. There was no sign of her anywhere, and none of the surrounding villagers had seen her. Even Gustafa, who usually could at least predict where Nami might be, was pretty clueless. Naturally he continued strumming away on his guitar as I shuffled off to the beach, defeated. How could they all go on with their lives with her missing? Didn't Nami's sudden disappearance mean anything to them?

I sighed, standing on the beach. The sand was punctured with the rain from last night, the waves sliding in a helpless attempt to wash off the little dimples in the sand. I pulled my shoes off and went to set them by the shed. Another, slight noise reached my ears. I searched around the boat shed and found her. My heart eased, until I saw what was happening. She sat huddled in the corner, farthest from the light, hugging her sordid knees and wet body tight to her. She wasn't moving, and for a moment, my heart leapt back into my throat, "N-Nami?"

Jolting, she stared at me her hair wilder than usual, and her eyes red and puffy. I walked to her, barefoot in the sand, my eyes softening. "Oh goddess… Nami…"

She watched me near her, face reverting back to its usual miffed expression. Her voice however, did not match her expression. Quietly she murmured, "Jack… please… don't."

"I'm not going to fetch Ruby and Tim, I promise," I knelt beside her, "Although I'm sure they're worried about you."

She leaned against my shoulder and closed her eyes, "Thank you…"

We sat in silence, listening to the rolling waves, as the sun grew brighter. It was nearing midday, and I was sure my animals needed washing, but my mind refused to allow me to move. I could've stayed there forever, Nami shuddering on my shoulder, her warmth surging through me…

Warmth…? She was soaked so how could she…

"Nami!" I grabbed her, waking her. She shivered in my grip, and frantically I felt her forehead. Hot, very hot. "How long have you been out here!"

Nami wouldn't look at me. I shook her, "Nami! Come on, can you at least walk? You can't stay here all day, you'll get worse!"

No response. I didn't even blink as I pulled her from her sitting position and cradled her in my arms. She didn't seem to have enough strength to protest, so she didn't. About halfway to my house her form loosened and her eyelids slid shut. She had passed out, right in my arms, in broad daylight.

I knew better than to bring her to the Inn. They'd freak, and ask way too many questions. I doubted anyone other than me, and perhaps Muffy, knew about her, so I rushed past the Inn and into my house, slamming the door and locking it. I lay her on the bed, covering her up and fumbling frantically for a cold compress. Once she was set I bolted outside to find Takakura, asking if he would take care of the animals tonight. He gave me a weird look but nodded in understanding, hobbling away towards the pasture.

I ducked back inside my house, aiming for the kitchen to make lunch. I came out with Sweet Potato soup moments later and found the bed empty. I almost dropped the bowel. "Shit!"

Dashing out the door I almost slid down the muddy hill as I scrabbled toward the cobblestone path. "Dammit, Nami! Can't you stay still for one second?"

I passed Rock, who called out asking what was going on. I didn't have time to answer I had to find Nami. She couldn't have gone far; I'd only left her alone for a few moments… or had it been longer? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to her.

I burst into the Blue Bar, eyes whirling around the dim room, "Did Nami come by?"

Muffy shook her head, leaning on the counter. She gazed at me worriedly, "Did you lose her?"

I nodded, and she moved out from behind the bar, setting the drink she was fixing down. "Griffin… I have to go… out, okay?"

Griffin nodded, sighing as he turned back to his work. I waited anxiously for Muffy to slip on her coat. Both of us head out the door at top speed.

We circled the entire town twice, together and apart, but there was no sign of her. By sunset both of us were tired, cold, and breathless. It had been at least 5 hours since I last saw her, so I informed Tim and Ruby, asking if perhaps they'd seen her. They hadn't. They told me if they saw her or if any of the other villagers found her, they'd contact me.

We left the Inn, trudging up the hill towards my house. Muffy stayed silent, a worried expression upon her face. It wasn't until we were sitting at my kitchen table sipping tea that she finally broke the silence.

"This is all my fault…" her eyes watered as she stared down into her tea, golden curls hiding her face. "If I hadn't…"

I leaned toward her, "Nothing is your fault Muffy. You reacted the way anyone would've; it's all right."

She screwed up her face, trying desperately not to sob. She mumbled something illiterate, big tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. I asked for clarity, and she directed her eyes to me, "But I did react badly… I was so hurt…"

"Why were you hurt? What happened last night?" I laughed nervously, "I would be flattered if…"

"She proposed to me," Muffy said quietly. "She was stone-drunk… and she proposed to me."

I stared at her as she fiddled with her fingers, surprised. "…Drunk? Nami?"

"I've seen her every night beforehand… she comes in and…" Muffy hugged her shoulders. "I see the bile by the bar the next morning… oh god… I want so badly to help…"

My mind reeled in confusion and shock. "Muffy…"

"I don't want to see another friend destroy themselves!" Muffy cried. Tears flecked onto the table. She bent her head, "I don't want her to turn out like my friend did… he… he…"

"The one who betrayed you…?"

She bit her lip and nodded slowly. I sat back, trying desperately to get the neurons in my brain to make a valid connection.

"I hated handing her those drinks, and to think she would do something so heartless…" Muffy sighed, sniveling. "She knows how much I value marriage… how little confidence I have in my looks…"

"Muffy, wait a minute, you-

"Why would she tempt me?" She watched my shocked expression carefully. The most I could do was stare back, slack-jawed in amazement.

I shook my head slowly after a few moments, finally trusting myself to speak. I smiled weakly at her, "You'll have to ask Nami."

A sudden knock came at the door. Muffy and I exchanged glances, but I reached the door first. Standing on my small front porch, dog barking behind them, stood Tim, Galen, and Cody. In Cody's burly arms lie a pale and battered Nami.

Muffy squeaked in surprise, and both of us moved fluidly out of the way as Cody bumbled inside. He laid a cold, lifeless Nami on the bed.

Tim was sweating profusely despite the autumn weather, mopping his brow nervously every few moments. Ruby came in moments later, sitting by the bedside on one of my extra chairs, wrapping her in a blanket and changing her cold compress every few moments. Muffy knelt by the bedside, watching her friend with the most loving expression I've ever known her to have. The others sat on the rug in a circle, talking in hushed voices. I knelt down and listened.

"Sad, isn't it?" Cody sighed, glancing back at Ruby, Muffy, and Nami. "They're so still… so silent… so sad…"

"Where did you find her?" I glanced at the men around me, all their faces grim.

Galen spoke first, "I was fishing by the bridge, watching the river flow… hoping to catch a good fish to grill for Nina's dinner… her health is failing you know…

'The sun was dimming; it was such a lovely, cool night. I had caught word of Nami's disappearance, but did not want to take part in the search party… I know little of Nami… And yet, when I turned my eyes to the glittering water where the fish I'd been anxious to catch had once been… but it had disappeared, all the fish had, which was unusual…"

"Galen called for me via Hugh, I came as fast as possible," Cody rested his head in his hand. "By the time I came up Carter was running and shouting down the trail, waving frantically and pointing to the river. Both of us looked and saw Nami floating downstream. Without thinking we grabbed her, but…"

Tim sighed, "Carter says she was up by the waterfall, staring out into the sunset. He watched her eyes close. He came running when she fell into the water. They notified me as fast as they could; we had been up in the mountains since we had seen no sign of her in the village…"

"She'll die if Dr. Hardy doesn't come soon…" Cody shifted uncomfortably. "We've already sent for him, thankfully he's in town, but…" he glanced back at her still form, "Her breathing is raspy, and her fever's horrendous…"

Tears rolled down Tim's fat cheeks, "We're not sure if she'll last the night…"

I turned my eyes away from them, silencing ebbing at the corners of the room. I couldn't believe it. Nami…

Muffy laid her head on the bed, clutching the bedspread, and wept.

No one slept a wink that night. By morning, Nami's fever had subsided, and Dr. Hardy had done all he could. All she needed now, he advised, was rest. No one wanted to move her, so she stayed in my bed, Muffy and Ruby at her side. Cody, Galen, and Hardy left around 6am. I decided to go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What does she like Ruby?" I inquired, ducking my head out the kitchen door to look at the two. Ruby turned dull eyes to me, "Pancakes."

I nodded. It was awkward, all of us silent except for the sizzling of oil on hot pans. I sighed heavily, unfurling the past events in wonder. By the time I finished Muffy had fallen asleep, collapsed alongside the bed, curls brushing Nami's pale hand. Ruby smiled weakly at me as I set the plates down on my bedside table. Tim came over to eat, but no one said anything.

There was nothing worth saying. No words of comfort, nothing.

Four hours of agonizing silence later Nami stirred groggily. Ruby carefully took the compress off her, feeling her forehead, "Her fever's gone down."

I came over, setting my book on the floor. Lightly I slipped my arm over Muffy's sleeping form and touched Nami's shoulder. She rolled over towards us and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up abruptly, dislodging Muffy. She stared down at Muffy, as if she could not register who she was looking at. Then, slowly, she reached towards her, her hand resting on Muffy's soft golden curls.

"Nami!" Ruby threw her arms around her, scaring the living daylights out of her. "Thank the goddess you're alive!"

Nami mumbled something incoherent, her eyes wide. Ruby loosened her grip, facing her with a brilliant smile on her face, "What's wrong dear? Please speak… you've been sleeping for at least 12 hours… we were worried sick…"

Nami stared at her. "I fell into the water…" She held her head in disbelief. "I must've passed out again…"

Tim smiled, "It's all right Nami, we're here to take you home now."

She looked up at him, confused. "Home? But… I don't want to see father again. I want to stay…" she looked down at Muffy, "Here…"

"Not that home," Tim took her hands, "Home with us. Please stay Nami… please tell us when something is wrong… what happened?"

Nami smiled wearily, "I… I need to take a shower."

While Nami cleansed herself, I consoled Tim and Ruby. They were very reluctant to leave, but I explained she needed to work things out, and I would provide for her. Ruby glanced at Muffy as she left, almost understandingly. She had helped me convince her husband it was all right to leave. After sitting next to Nami, I think she began to understand what was going on. They left, and I went over to Muffy.

I shook her a little, and she woke with a start. She took one look at the bed and started bawling. "No! Wait, Muffy it's-

Nami burst in, brush in hand and her hair still matted. Muffy stared at her. "N-Nami…?"

Nami came forward slowly, and Muffy stood. They embraced, and from my place, I could see tears in Nami's eyes. Muffy buried her face in Nami's chest and cried. "I thought you were going to die… I…"

A tear slid down Nami's rosy cheek as she stroked Muffy's backside, "It's okay Muffy… I'm all right…"

Muffy drew away from her, "No it's not! You've got drinking problem, I don't… I won't let you drink anything at the bar anymore!"

Nami stared at her in disappointment. "You… you still think I was drunk?"

"I know you were drunk!" Muffy cried through her tears. I backed into the corner, away from the conflict. Nami glanced at the floor, rubbing her arm. "Muffy, I wasn't drunk. I knew what I was doing…"

"No you didn't, because if you had… you would've known how much it hurt to be proposed to like that! You were in a drunken stupor and thought you were a boy, and why the hell you had to up and do that… that…"

Nami's eyes narrowed, "I wasn't drunk!"

"Then what?" Muffy snapped. She hugged herself, staring at the floor. "Why did you do that…? It hurt so much…"

Nami shook her head, "I didn't mean to hurt you… all I wanted…"

Muffy turned to her, "What? What did you want…?"

Nami smiled and leaned forward as if to whisper it in her ear. I couldn't take it anymore, and with a heavy heart I left.

I forced myself not to cry, trying desperately to focus on the cow I was milking. She was particularly moody today, I thought grimly. It wasn't for another five minutes when I realized I was trying to milk a bull.

I flushed sheepishly and apologized to the bull, walking away and mopping the sweat from my forehead. I must be going insane. I sat under the only tree in the pasture, chewing an apple from the orchard on my most fertile field. Unfortunately concentrating on eating didn't help. My dog set his head in my lap, whining lightly as the salt water dribbled off the apple and into the grass.

I came back into the house a few hours later only to find it empty again. I grimaced, finding it rather rude that people repeatedly used my house but didn't tell me the reason why or what the outcome was. I shrugged it off though, and went back to work. I knew what was going to happen. I just hoped Muffy would understand.

A few days later I showed up at Celia's door, flowers in hand. I realized I loved her enough, and she was willing. She squealed when she saw me with the flower and through her arms around my neck. I smiled, flowers squished under her breasts. As we ascended to my house, we turned, hand in hand, to watch the sunset. I wrapped my arms around her waist, cuddling her. She looked up, smiling, "What about Nami? Do you still love her?"

In a way yes, but I understood. I smiled and kissed Celia, "Not as much as I love you."

And as I glanced out over the valley I saw Nami by the bridge, smiling out into the sunset with the blue feather in her hands. I smiled too and whispered, "May your dreams come true…" to the wind, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she'd hear me.

Epilogue

At the end of winter I married Celia. Muffy attended the ceremony, but Nami did not. Then again, Nami had been scarce for the past month or so, and the day before the ceremony she told me she was going back to town. She didn't give me a reason, just shoved a letter into my hands and left. She told me not to read until our son was born.

The summer afterward Muffy approached my house, lugging two suitcases across my pasture to where I was, shoving my infant son the ducks in the pond. He was still a bit afraid of the animals on the farm, which worried me somewhat. I prayed he'd get over that.

I glanced up at Muffy, standing before me with two suitcases. She smiled at me, "Well, I guess this is goodbye Jack."

I set my son down and told him to go find mommy. He complied, anxious to get away from the ducks as fast as humanly possible. I strode closer to her, "Where are you going?"

Muffy flipped a few golden curls back, "Just into town, but… I'm not coming back."

"Why? What about Griffin?"

Muffy laughed, "Oh come now, he never really needed me there, I was just his helper until I could find a place of my own… and as for the reason…"

She grinned wryly and kissed me on the cheek. "It's a S-E-C-R-E-T."

She squealed at my shocked expression, grabbed her bags, and took off wildly down the rode. A skip in her step, a smile on her face, she seemed to glow brightly as she strode toward the path to town. I watched her disappear into the evening light, then retired into my house.

Celia came to the kitchen door, washing a plate as she leaned against the doorframe. "Who was it?"

I frowned, "Muffy's leaving. She came to say goodbye."

"Oh?" Celia set the plate down. "But it's so soon. I mean… we only got married a month or two ago…"

"I know…"

My son ducked mischievously out from the kitchen, crawling under his mother's skirt. Celia squealed happily and leaned to pick him up, but he squirmed out of her grip. He ran to me, beaming, "Dis addwessed to you Daddy!"

I laughed and took the envelope from him. Immediately I recognized it and peered inquiringly down at my son, "Where did you find this?"

The child grinned wickedly, shrieked, and took off back into the kitchen. Celia ducked after him, laughing as she tried to bring him back. I exited the house again and went to the tool shed, where I originally hid the letter from Nami.

I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, reading it for the first time. I looked up and smiled as a photo slid out of the envelope as well… a photo of a red haired boy and a blond haired girl's wedding.

"Nami…"


End file.
